Talk:Control Point
Control Point article names Hi, in the recent changes I've noticed renaming of one article: Control point: Cuthah Scout Post to Control Point: Cuthah Scout Post. We have another 6 articles with the Control Point prefix in their name. On the other hand this article links to articles without the prefix. Personally I'm voting for the prefix-less version Prefixed articles: * Control Point: Eastern Rim * Control Point: Fault Layer * Control Point: Outpost Aurora * Control Point: Western Rim * Control Point: Cuthah Scout Post * Control Point: Charon's Crossing * Control Point: Research Point Current unprefixed control point articles: * Prometheus Outpost * White Oasis Post * Geyser Chimney Basin * Badlands * Ortho * Iapyx * Orsa * Wilderness L.Z. - in the game, this is simply named Landing Zone now * Imperial Valley * Hydro Plant * Purgas * Fort Dew * River-base Krimm * Cuthah Ammo Depot * Denzil's Caldera What are you thinking? Another point: CP articles are using template and similar setup to location articles. These articles doesn't need their own categories and Logos shrines lists, but all the Control Point articles should be in some Control Point category (Category:Control Points?) → Zarevak 00:03, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I was looking through the category list as part of clearing up the Mission/mission thing (which should now be complete!) and noticed that there was a single "Control point" and several "Control Point" categories. I'm not sure about whether it would look better as "Control Point: Research Point" or just "Research Point" - on the one hand the game maps show it as "Control Point: Research Point" I think, don't they? But on the other hand in some ways it looks 'cleaner' to just have "Research Point". :Then again, from the point of view of mission outlines, would it be helpful to be able to see at a glance when a mission giver is stationed at a Control Point instead of a permanent base? :I definitely agree about setting up a proper category, although perhaps it would also be good to categorise based on location as well? So there'd be a Category:Wilderness Control Points, etc, and the Category: Control Points would hold all of the other categories? :Just some ideas, anyway! :→ CommandoXXX 10:32, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :: I can always give you counter example for the ingame naming convention : Imperial Valley is named Imperial Valley Control Point instead of Control Point: Imperial Valley. Also Phi Resonator 2 is named Phi Resonator 2 (Control Point) and with extra line break in its the name :: Map based categories are not a bad idea. My proposal for one category was based on my need to go through all the Control point articles easily. :: You have good point about the mission locations. My view was based on convenience. We have ditched prefixes on other article types: Abilities, Trainings, Engineering - all have prefixes in the game, but no one is using the proper name and everybody is looking for Lightning instead of Ability: Lightning. The short articles names can always be redirects to the proper name. If we use the short article names, we can setup a common practice to add some additional info to the mission articles. :: Possible example from Rendezvous At The LZ article: ::* Short name: Head to Landing Zone (Control Point) and talk to Outpost Commander Randolph. ::* Long name: Head to Control Point: Landing Zone and talk to Outpost Commander Randolph. :: → Zarevak 17:39, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::: Mmm, yeah, I see what you mean. Removing the Control Point prefix would make sense then, and putting them into both a single "Control Points" category as well as individual map control points categories would be good so they can be listed easily. ::: Having a common practice to mention when an area is a control point would be helpful, though I guess thinking about it it's not a major issue. People will be able to see from their map if it's a CP or not just by looking at their map, which they'll be doing to find the place anyway. ::: CommandoXXX 19:29, 27 August 2008 (UTC)